Treus Dayth Minigame
Team Boss - Treus Dayth Treus Dayth is a team boss that requires 6 players to start it, 3 fighters and 3 helpers, can get started by entering the portal in home. Armour requirements Fighters Fighter need to bring Weapons for all 3 combat styles Head: K.B.D Summoner Helm -> Sacri X Full Helm ->Fallen Angel Full Helm -> Magma Eclipse Full Helm -> Blue Lava Full helm -> Bloody Dragon Helm﻿ Body: K.B.D Torva Body -> Sacri X Body -> Fallen Angel Body -> Magma Eclipse body -> Blue Lava Body -> Bloody Dragon Body﻿ Legs: K.B.D Torva Legs -> Sacri X Legs -> Fallen Angel Legs -> Magma Eclipse Legs -> Blue lava legs -> Bloody Dragon legs﻿ Main hand: Fallen Angel Tri -> Blue Lava Tri -> Magma Emperor Tri -> Disturbed Whip -> Sacri X Tri -> Icy Whip﻿ Offhand: Sacri X Offhand -> Magma Emperor Offhand -> Fallen Angel Shield -> Blue lava Offhand﻿ Cape: None﻿ Boots: Boots of Silence -> Fallen Angel Boots -> Combatant Boots -> Sacri X Boots -> Blue Lava Boots﻿ Gloves: Gloves of Silence -> Disturbed Whip Gloves* -> Icy gloves** -> Sacri X Gloves -> Sacri Gloves﻿ Ring: Ring of Wonders(IGPBD) -> Ring of Wonders(IGPB) -> Ring of Wonders(IGP) -> Ring of Wonders(IG) -> Ring of Wonders(I) -> Ring of Wonders -> Sacri ring -> Fighters ring of wealth﻿ Amulet: Collector's Neck (HDA) -> Collector's Neck (HD) -> Collector's Neck (H) -> Amulet of Vengeance﻿ Ammo: Vampyre aurora -> The Silenced Sigil -> Sacrificial Sigil -> Maxhit Sigil﻿ Range Switch: Blessed Crossbow -> Mutant Crossbow -> Frenzy Crossbow -> Wolf Bow Magic Switch: Sacri X Staff -> Sacri Staff -> Esoteric Staff *Only bring Disturbed Whip Gloves if your main hand is a Disturbed whip **Only Bring Icy Whip Gloves if your main hand is an Icy Whip ***High priced donation set haven't been included Helpers Any basic Armour is fine, the higher the magic attack bonuses the better Inventory Fighter: 'Helper:' The fight Fighters Role Fighters will be the ones fighting the actual Team Boss itself. Fighters will need to pay attention to Boss HP because at 85% > 60% > 35% > 10% of his HP there will be flames that will do 10 dmg every game tick you are inside of them. Flames only last a few seconds so while they are there make sure to get out of the 3 x 3 area around the boss. The boss will also periodically say PREPARE TO DIE!!, When this happens he will crit one of the three fighters for 80 hp At selected HP % there will be skeleton that need to be defeated with specific styles these minions will spawn at 75%hp > 50%hp -> 20%hp Skeleton = Mage Champion = Melee Warlock = Range Helper Role Helper Roles sole focus is to keep the skeleton spawn on the north eastern wall from reaching the fighters by ice barraging them and killing them afterwards, the zombies will spawn every 2 minutes. The Rewards After the fight every member of the team get to loot the that appears for a chance to obtain one of the following rare rewards.